


shut up i love you (you’re my best friend)

by a_spoonfuloflarry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, carwash, hand holding, really short im sorry, they like to look at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_spoonfuloflarry/pseuds/a_spoonfuloflarry
Summary: drive through car wash in marks dirty little camry





	shut up i love you (you’re my best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> title from pink skies by LANY, this song is on my markhyuck playlist and kinda gave me the inspiration for this

marks car was quiet as they went through the drive through car wash. donghyucks spotify was shuffling quietly in the back ground as the two sat silently watching the wind shield get sprayed with the foamy pink soap. 

“kiss me?” donghyuck whispers across the small car, he was already facing his bestfriend. he had been admiring the elder, the way the sunset had illuminated his pretty brown eyes that glanced over to him every so often, when he tugged at his lip softly as his right hand twitched before traveling over the console and resting on donghyucks thigh. he saw the way his best friend swallowed when the question slipped from his lips, he wasn’t sure he had even heard him. 

“okay,” mark had replied his breath caught in his throat. he quickly undid his seatbelt and leaned over to reach the other, his one hand resting on his thigh and the other on the window behind his head. he paused for a moment taking in the way the neon lights from the car wash inluminated hyuck’s feature, how they cascaded off his blush tinted cheeks and made his pink lip gloss shimmer. 

it was the younger who finally reached up and connected their lips. the kiss was soft, their lips barely touching. mark moved his hand from the younger boys thigh to cup his cheek slowly deepening the kiss. their lips moving slowly at first, uncertain in this new territory. 

when they pulled away they were no longer in the car wash and the person in the car behind them was honking for them to get out of the way. hyuck lets out a soft giggle as mark swears and retreats to his own side of the car pulling them out of the parking lot and back onto the road, continuing their trip to nowhere, his hand confidently holding hyucks as they hummed the familiar tune playing softly.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @timelessjjh


End file.
